


Череда смертей лейтенанта Гарри Дю Буа

by Kapitanka



Category: Disco Elysium
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Existential Angst, Groundhog Day, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanka/pseuds/Kapitanka
Summary: Гарри умирает, пытаясь ударить ребёнка. Он разбивает свой череп об асфальт, пытаясь без штанов перепрыгнуть с крыши на крышу. У него сердечный приступ от сидения на неудобном стуле. А Ким в это время наблюдает и запоминает.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Череда смертей лейтенанта Гарри Дю Буа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Many Deaths of Lieutenant Harry Du Bois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544672) by [chesslyfe5eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesslyfe5eva/pseuds/chesslyfe5eva). 



Ким точно помнит, что уже дважды входил в двери отеля «Whirling-in-Rags, но не помнит, чтобы хоть раз выходил из них. Это странно.

Через два часа детектив наконец выползает со второго этажа, однако и после этого лишь в растерянности бродит по кафетерию. Он изучает абсолютно всё и беседует абсолютно со всеми. Кроме Кима.

Пару раз Ким ловит себя на мысли, что этот человек, наматывающий круги у столов и блаженно игнорирующий взгляды всех присутствующих, включая самого Кима, может быть просто бездомным в хорошей физической форме, что украл пиджак с логотипом RCM. Вслух Ким не говорит ни слова. Он встречал и хуже.

— Добрый день, я Ким Кицураги, — произносит он, когда детектив наконец обращает на него внимание. — Лейтенант. Пятьдесят седьмой участок. Вы, должно быть, из сорок первого?

— Я не совсем уверен в том, как меня зовут.

Ким не реагирует. Он может работать без имён.

Как выясняется, детективу без имени не хватает ещё его бейджа и пистолета. Труп с дерева он не снял. Свою туфлю швырнул в окно. Всё, что было в винном шкафу, выпил. А когда ему напомнили, что за жильё нужно заплатить, убежал.

Ким помечает: _безответственный, большой любитель драматизировать и прикладываться к бутылке_. Но, опять же, он встречал и хуже.

Несмотря на все его пороки и противоречия, детектив располагает к себе. Он умелый техник. Отличный стрелок. И юморист. Без колебаний отбивает Ace's High. Его шумный взрывной темперамент позволяет Киму молча наблюдать — как он и любит. Непредсказуемыми фразами он заставляет свидетелей нервничать, и они сами выдают ему ответы. И Ким не уверен, что сам устоял бы на их месте. Детектив даже защищает Кима в разговоре с тем водителем-расистом. Он, конечно, переусердствовал, но из лучших побуждений.

Ким уже успевает прикипеть к этому человеку, когда тот пытается совершить пятиметровый прыжок с крыши и разбивается об асфальт. Впервые за долгое время Ким хочет и вовсе ослепнуть. Размазанное красное пятно у входа в убежище Куно — не лучшее зрелище.

***

_Я должен был дать ему договорить с Головомером. Он же только делал вид, что слушал. Тогда мы могли уговорить его открыть ворота, и всего этого бы не случилось._

Горечь и сожаление переполняют Кима, когда он открывает глаза. Он в Киниме, вплотную прижимается к сиденью, держа одну руку на руле, а другую — на рычаге управления. Он не помнит, как спустился с крыши и сел в машину, да и не придаёт этому значения. Когда видишь смерть своего напарника, избежать шока почти невозможно. Даже если знал его полдня. Ким должен был защитить его, прикрыть, удержать от необузданных порывов. И он провалил задание. Неудивительно, что это повергло его в шок. Но это не важно. Работа — это работа. Нужно доложить о теле.

Он поднимает радио и набирает линию участка, как вдруг замечает положение солнца. Восток. Утро. Но солнце уже садилось, когда его напарник совершил самоубийственный прыжок. Он что, забыл целую ночь? Вопреки здравому смыслу он выходит из машины и спешит к зазору между убежищем и стенами Индустриальной Гавани, не обращая внимания на сквернословящих малолеток.

Ничего. Никакого искалеченного тела. Ни единой капли крови.

Как только Ким заходит в «Whirling-in-Rags», детектив, спотыкаясь, выползает на первый этаж.

« _Должно быть, я уснул за рулём_ », — со стыдом думает Ким. Психологи бы целый день веселились с этим детализированным образом его партнёра из соседнего участка. Во сне он придумал себе вольного духом эксцентричного напарника, способного умело стрелять, подмечать детали, справляться с преступниками, ребячиться и делать всё то, в чём Ким не так уж силён. Но и напичкал его парой серьёзных, но вполне разрешимых недостатков, чтобы он действительно походил на офицера RCM. Как странно, что реальный детектив и выдуманный Кимом выглядят так похоже. Должно быть, Ким где-то его уже встречал. « _Пятёрка с плюсом за создание персонажа, лейтенант Кицураги_ », — отмечает он сухо.

Готовый встретиться со своим реальным напарником на ближайшую неделю, он подходит к детективу и протягивает руку.

— Я Ким Кицураги, — говорит он. — Лейтенант. Пятьдесят седьмой участок. Вы, должно быть, из сорок первого?

— Я пока не определился с именем.

Ким старается аккуратно скрыть, что ему не по себе. Всё кажется таким знакомым. Даже этот запах, исходящий от детектива: осенние листья вперемешку с полувыветревшейся текилой. Может ли вообще присниться запах? Ну, как минимум, он ответил не теми же словами.

Далее всё снова кажется знакомым. До момента, когда детектив пытается сбежать от уплаты долга менеджеру кафетерия, на бегу показывая средние пальцы. Он врезается в женщину на инвалидной коляске и уже не встаёт.

***

Ким тянется рукой к напарнику, но натыкается на руль Кинимы. В этот раз он не пытается оправдать случившееся: вместо этого изобретает решение. Если он будет вести себя как полагает хорошему офицеру и не даст своему напарнику свести себя в могилу, то не придётся даже допускать мысль о странной пространственно-временной аномалии, в которой он мог застрять. Не придётся анализировать, сошёл ли он с ума или это Неявь поглотила мир, когда он отвернулся. Если он сможет выполнить это простое задание, то не придётся глубоко в этом всём копаться.

Он заходит в «Whirling-in-Rags» и ведёт себя как обычно.

— Добрый день, я Ким Кицураги, — говорит он, протягивая детективу руку. — Лейтенант. Пятьдесят седьмой участок. Вы, должно быть, из сорок первого?

— Моё имя Рафаэль Амброзиус Кусто.

Ким поднимает бровь. Это явно не настоящее имя детектива, но необычно, что он его знает. Может, он будет знать и как не умереть в этот раз.

Только детектив выходит на улицу и решает зачем-то пнуть почтовый ящик, как надежда улетучивается. Пинок ломает ему палец ноги, а шок провоцирует сердечный приступ.

***

В четвёртый раз Киму приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы остаться собранным. Он представляется, наблюдает за очередной сценой с забыванием имени, за разговором детектива с Гартом и практически всем тем же, что происходило в первый раз — и ни единый мускул на его лице при этом не дрогает. Он даёт Вселенной ещё один шанс. Настолько он не хочет признавать существование этой пространственно-временной аномалии.

К огромному облегчению, удерживать детектива от пинания неодушевлённых предметов на этот раз не нужно. Им удаётся даже в целости добраться до Гавани. В то же время, следить за каждым чёртовым шагом этого человека безумно изнурительно. Он никогда не идёт прямо, предпочитая бегать кругами или змейкой. Его притягивают не только почтовые ящики, но и галстуки, знаки «стоп» и даже деревья. Ким в жизни не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы детектив не расклеивался от любого прикосновения, как дешёвая сигарета под дождём. К тому же, он слишком много говорит о наркотиках и алкоголе, и Ким ненавидит быть мамкой — особенно для того, кто наверняка старше его самого, — но он сомневается, что печень этого человека выдержит ещё хоть один бокал, если его сердце не может выдержать сломанного пальца.

И даже после всех его стараний у детектива всё равно случается сердечный приступ от сидения на неудобном стуле.

***

Ему правда нужно было не дать ему сесть на стул?

В пятый раз Ким уже кипит от раздражения. Кипит так отчаянно, что, выходя, резко и сильно хлопает дверью Кинимы. Он тут же оборачивается и молча гладит дверь машины в знак извинения. Его Кинима никого не обидела. Его Кинима не сломала пространство и время. А даже если бы сломала, Ким всё равно бы её любил.

Он находит детектива и повторяет слова знакомства с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом. Может, они оба должны работать над проблемой с зациклением времени?

— Детектив, я думаю...

Он прерывает себя на полуслове. И что дальше? «Детектив, я думаю, мы застряли в какой-то временной петле» или «Детектив, я думаю, что время, которое с самого рождения Вселенной текло лишь в одном направлении, теперь поворачивает вспять снова и снова, чтобы вас, слышите, лишь вас из миллиардов людей на этой планете уберечь от провала». Звучит как то, что говорил сам детектив вдобавок к провозглашению себя реинкарнацией Краза Мазова, но он не Ким Кицураги. А Ким — не выдающийся офицер с более чем двумя сотнями раскрытых дел и восемнадцатилетним стажем под началом легендарного Птолемея Прайса. На такого детектива он _не похож_. Для своих коллег он Пинбол Кицураги, а для людей, которым он служит и которых защищает — «понаехавший» и «урод узкоглазый». Он добивался уважения двадцать лет, и любое неверное слово может всё разрушить. Ему не хватит оставшейся жизни, чтобы начать все сначала.

Поэтому он затыкается.

Детектив умирает, пытаясь ударить ребёнка.

***

В какой-то момент Ким подумывает развернуть машину и поехать домой к своему парню. Ему чертовски одиноко, и нужно с поговорить с кем-то... с кем-то не с работы.

В конце концов, он решается уехать. Не чтобы кинуть дело как таковое, но чтобы изучить границы этой пространственно-временной аномалии. И как только отель Whirling-in-Rags пропадает из виду, Кинима оказывается на том же месте у его входа. Припаркованная, будто ничего не случилось.

Он один.

***

 **Благоразумие** : Забудь про гордость. Поговори с напарником.  
**Фантастика:** Просто признай, что это всё Неявь. Твой мир обречен.

Шестнадцать раз. Шестнадцать раз требуется его разуму, чтобы какие-то части отделились и начали с ним разговаривать. Смерть, затем ещё одна, ещё одна. Без сомнений, Вселенная хочет, чтобы детектив остался в живых и выполнил свою работу. Киму не нужно знать ничего больше. Не нужно знать, как время могло так ужасно сломаться или почему Вселенная не стирает память ему, как стирает всем остальным. Не нужно думать, что миру конец. Не нужно говорить обо всём этом детективу. Не нужно вести себя как помешанный. Всё, что ему нужно делать, это дать детективу понять, что тот должен выжить и выполнить свою работу.

И он провалился. Шестнадцать раз.

Несмотря ни на что, он выходит из машины и идёт поприветствовать детектива. Не важно почему, но Вселенная поручила ему работу. А Ким Кицураги всегда её выполняет.

В этот раз они продвигаются дальше. Детективу удаётся поговорить с Эврартом Клэр и не распластаться по стулу от сердечного приступа. Эврарт называет его Гарри, и в ту же секунду Ким понимает: это его настоящее имя. Оно кажется безумно знакомым. Тело принимает его с шоком и жжением, а затем — с теплом. 

Впервые им удаётся перебраться на другую сторону реки. Они находят затонувший синий автомобиль, скованный льдом, и ждут. Ким сидит с детективом на ржавых качелях в ожидании, когда тот поймёт, что это его машина. Он хочет сказать Гарри, что тот может оступиться сколько угодно раз и всё равно будет ценным и достойным времени других. Но не существует слов, чтобы что-то столь воодушевляющее прозвучало правдиво. Поэтому Ким не говорит — он показывает. Своим временем и участием. Шестнадцать раз эта временная петля душила Кима причиненным горем, но она же позволила ему сохранить в живых человека — и такого, с которым Ким мог бы стать друзьями, выберись они из этого безумия.

После всё будто катится по наклонной.

Гарри остаётся угрюмым на весь день, и, не найдя зацепки на этой стороне реки, они с Кимом неохотно возвращаются к парням Харди. Ким точно знает, как их прижать: нужно ударить по гордыне — это работает с большинством мужчин. Но не успевает он об этом сказать, как Гарри заявляет о своей идее, и в этой идее Ким должен дать ему пистолет.

Ким ошибается. В его представлении об идеальном сотрудничестве между ним и напарником есть нерушимое доверие. И единственная вещь, которую он ненавидит даже больше, чем пинбол, это когда с ним обращаются как с одним из преступников, которых он приводил в отдел по делам несовершеннолетних. Не воспринимают, не доверяют, не слушают. Гарри умирал уже множество раз, но обычно лишь случайно. Он склонен к саморазрушению, но только в погоне за удовольствием. Ладно, он умер ещё и от встречи с почтовым ящиком и стулом, но он же знает, как держать пистолет. Он же знает, что Киму не всё равно.

И он, чёрт возьми, стреляет себе в рот.

Вопреки распространенному мнению, пуля в голову не всегда сразу приводит к смертельному исходу. Сердце может биться и бороться за жизнь до тридцати восьми минут после выстрела. У Кима достаточно времени, чтобы насмотреться на лужу крови под изуродованным черепом детектива.

***

В этот раз Ким не выходит из Кинимы. Вместо этого он утыкается лбом в руль и мечтает остаться тут навсегда. Даже не развернуться и уехать, а просто остаться. В неподвижной точке во времени и пространстве. Спокойной и беззвучной, пока и она не рассыпется.

Спросить, когда он впервые услышал о Неяви, это то же самое, что спросить, когда он впервые услышал о голоде и смерти. Он не помнит, когда именно. Но помнит бесчисленные ночи своей юности — тогда его разум ещё был открыт для фантастики, — когда он лежал в постели и думал: «Зачем?». Зачем ему что-то делать в этом обречённом мире? Безусловно, думать, что миру не нужно, чтобы он что-то делал, страшно. Мир вообще-то и не хочет, чтобы он что-то делал, ибо всё, что он создаст, Неявь разрушит. Но Ким привык быть нужным. Он не хочет думать, что вне зависимости от того, когда оборвётся его жизнь, у мира лишь один итог: серая пелена, в которой нет ни единой души, которую он когда-либо знал, спасал или любил.

С годами этот вопрос стал ещё более изощрённым и мучительным. Зачем ему хочется быть с людьми, с которыми он не может быть? Зачем он защищает город, который никогда не примет его? Зачем он пытается заставить жить того, кто хочет умереть? Вне зависимости от того, погибнет он при исполнении или вернётся в родной дом и утопит себя в алкоголе, он так и будет косоглазым чужаком. Вне зависимости от того, выберется он из машины или останется в ней, его напарник так и будет умирать. 

**Жизнерадостность:** Но будет же ужасно скучно провести всю жизнь в машине, верно?  
**Сострадание:** Тебе не нужно никого спасать. Но ты можешь проявлять заботу. 

Они никогда не выдерживали больше трёх дней, но Ким чувствовал, будто провёл уже месяц с одним напарником — эксцентричным мужчиной с разбитым сердцем, способным подмечать то, что Ким никогда бы не смог.

« _Ещё один раз_ », — говорит себе Ким.

Неявь уничтожала, но — единожды в истории Вселенной — она и создала.

Они пережили уже пять дней. Раскрыли обман Класcи, поохотились на криптидов и даже сделали из двухмиллиметровой дыры в мироздании басс-усилитель для своих танцев. Осталась лишь настоящая опасность. Два офицера, вооружённые одним только серийным дульнозарядным оружейным хламом, встречаются лицом к лицу с тремя профессионально обученными наёмниками в керамической броне. Это кровавая бойня. Посреди перестрелки Гарри, конечно же, ловит пулю. Ким подлетает к нему в отчаянии и ужасе, полностью забыв о третьем наёмнике. После всего этого.... После всего... 

Гарри что-то говорит, но Ким не слышит. Он поднимает руку, но Ким не смотрит, на что тот указывает. 

Неявь уничтожала, но она же и создала. Природа Вселенной не всегда столь нерушима.

Хоть раз Ким не видит смерть Гарри. Теперь девятимиллиметровая пуля пронзает череп его самого.

***

Ким просыпается в своей машине целым и невредимым. Его руки дрожат на руле. Почему-то он думал, что Вселенная никогда не повернёт время вспять и для него. Ощущения неправильные настолько же, насколько утешающие.

Он заходит в «Whirling-in-Rags» будто уже миллионный раз, ошеломлённый и потрясённый, едва уверенный, что сможет произнести собственное имя. Но ему и не нужно. Детектив сбегает с лестницы, прыгая через три ступени за раз, пролетает мимо озадаченного менеджера кафетерия и заключает Кима в крепкие объятия. 

— Ким, о боже, Ким.

— Гарри? — удивляется он, употребив непрофессионально дружескую форму обращения, но именно она кажется правильной. Хотя бы сейчас. 

Гарри не отвечает. Он просто заливается неприлично громкими рыданиями. А Киму никогда не нравились объятия. У него чувствительный нос, не выносящий запах другого человека. Он никогда не знал, что делать с руками, и не считал объятья выражением любви. Но сейчас ему не хотелось выпутаться. Есть что-то удивительно успокаивающее и тёплое в том, чтобы быть так близко к другому человеку. Слёзы капают на куртку Кима, и его первая реакция — легонько погладить детектива по спине, успокоить его, показать, что всё в порядке, но его руки стиснуты и прижаты по бокам, так что он не может ничего сделать. Только дышать. _Дышите, детектив. Дышите со мной._

Со временем Гарри успокаивается достаточно, чтобы начать говорить.

— Всё это время. Всё это время ты помнил каждую глупость, что я совершал, — говорит Гарри. — Я понял, что могу без последствий всё повторять, так что воспользовался этим. Первые пару раз я даже не думал, что ты настоящий. Но, господи, Ким, всё это время! Я тысячу раз говорил, что всё это похоже на какую-то временную ловушку, почему ты всегда молчал?

— Вы верите и в то, что Инсулиндианский Фазмид настоящий, — говорит Ким. Затем искренне добавляет: — Извините, детектив. Я не знал, верите вы в эти теории или просто хотите заставить свидетелей говорить. Я не должен был в вас сомневаться. 

— Так значит, ты не слушал. Так же, как не слушал моё предупреждение, — говорит детектив, наконец отпуская Кима. — Я не смог ничего сделать. Ничего, чтобы помочь тебе. Было больно?

— Детектив, вы умирали гораздо чаще, чем я, — Ким останавливается, глядя на красное, мокрое от слез лицо детектива. — В смысле, нет. Всё случилось быстро.

— Слушай, я знаю, что проебался уже миллион раз, и ты всегда держался молодцом, но... — Детектив набирает полную грудь воздуха. — Я всё равно чёртов неудачник. Не такая уж потеря для этого мира. Но ты... Я так долго тебя знаю! Ты поверил в меня. Ты запомнил меня. Только ты единственный. Ты не можешь умереть..

— Не могу же я быть единственным в вашей жизни, детектив, — произносит Ким тихо.

— Что ж, ладно, — он вздыхает и отходит назад. Какие бы вещи ни имели власть затуманивать его разум, эмоции — не одна из них. — Я мог бы справиться и без тебя. Но мне бы не хотелось. Пожалуйста.

Всем в мире нравится быть нужными, в том числе и Киму. Он всегда был нужным: чтобы подвозить своего напарника на работу, приносить продукты и антидепрессанты своей пожилой тёте, защищать сержантов из Меске от ужасно знакомых ему расистских высказываний, дать ещё один шанс на реабилитацию малолетним преступникам из Сеолитских трущоб, где прошло его детство. Быть желанным, быть любимым, быть нужным... Ким уже почти забыл, каково это. Если бы он умел выражать хоть какие-то эмоции, он бы показал. А пока, сойдёт и улыбка.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — С моей стороны было глупо списывать тех наёмников со счетов так быстро. Так что, раскроем это дело?

И в этот раз они его раскрывают. 

***

Ким снова просыпается в Киниме: его мутит, и всё тело дрожит от странного волнения. Он едва сдерживает крик разочарования, но замечает, что его руки не держат руль и рычаг управления. Они лежат на нём, а он сам — на заднем сиденье, подпрыгивая на каждой выбоине в асфальте. Ким поворачивает голову. Ночная дорога и огни его города плывут на него через лобовое стекло

— Лейтенант Дю Буа, вы ведёте мою машину?

— Чёрт, — лейтенант Дю Буа — и Ким помнит, что это его новый напарник из сорок первого участка, — резко останавливает машину, из-за чего Ким сваливается с сидения. — Как ты меня напугал! Ты в порядке? 

— Что случилось? 

— По ходу, ублюдок прятался у бывшей Долорианской церкви. Там была ещё большая брешь, и тебя в неё затянуло.

Неявь окунает в волнения прошлого. Это раскалывает рассудок на части.

Ким вновь забирается на сиденье. Он поднимает с пола свои очки и протирает их, позволяя себе помедлить с ответом. 

— Я был в порядке, пока вы не затормозили. Как Кинима? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он перебирается с заднего сиденья на водительское, быстро, но вежливо выталкивает оттуда Гарри. Он окидывает внимательным взглядом показатели двигателя и панель управления и успокаивается лишь когда он вновь за рулем, а Гарри сидит рядом с ним.

— Уверен, что сможешь вести? — говорит Гарри. — Слушай, я уже проходил через всю эту херню с Неявью, но не думаю, что проходил ты. А водить под её влиянием небезопасно. Ты это лучше меня знаешь. Тебе придётся выписать себе штраф. 

Ким убирает руку с рычага управления. Дорога впереди дрожит и темнеет. Огни мелькают перед глазами. Что-то позади зовёт его, хочет вернуть. 

**Благоразумие:** Ты что, ничему не научился? Поговори с напарником. 

Ким вздыхает.

— Похоже, Неявь заставила меня переживать одно и то же расследование много-много раз, — он останавливается и добавляет с улыбкой: — Это было наше первое дело. 

— Помнишь, как тебя зовут?

— Ким Кицураги.

— Помнишь, что такое деньги?

— А теперь ты просто надо мной издеваешься, — но это приятный и знакомый упрёк.

Между напарниками существует множество видов доверия. Ким всегда доверяет Гарри поступать так, как лучше для дела. Даже если он не совсем понимает его методы. Но доверил бы он Гарри себя самого? Доверил бы Ким детективу позаботиться о себе, когда сам не может? В какой-то момент ему придётся.

— Вы правы, детектив, — говорит он, отпуская руль. — Возможно, меня облучило. Не разбейте Киниму.

**Author's Note:**

>  **От авторки:**  
>  Ким невероятно добрый человек, но Самообладание (Composure) несколько раз замечало, что ему неловко участвовать в эмоциональных разговорах или говорить о себе. А это не только отличная характеристика, но и путь к выгоранию.
> 
> Мне хотелось об этом написать, но не хватило фантазии. Буквально не могу придумать ничего, что ещё не придумали до меня. Предстория Кима? Будущие приключения? Неа. Просто временная петля-петелька. Если бы мой навык Драмы (Drama) был достаточно высок, я бы сказала, что этот день сурка отражает то, как Ким годами борется за вещи, которые хочет (раскрыть дело/быть признанным настоящим Ревашольцем). А затем по вине других садится в лужу и снова и снова начинает с чистого листа до тех пор, пока сам себя не спрашивает, зачем.
> 
> Я вижу Жизнерадостность (Joie de Vivre) Кима как менее деструктивную версию Электрохимии (Electrochemistry) Гарри. Она призывает его веселиться, плыть по течению и делать клёвые штуки, что, вообще-то, неплохо для парня, который не разрушил свою жизнь и отлично себя контролирует. И она на французском, потому что Ким законченный Ревашолец. 
> 
> **От меня, переводчицы:**  
>  Это был первый прочитанный мною фанф по Disco Elysium, и он сразу поставил высокую планку. После него я почувствовала что-то удивительно приятное, и это напомнило мне об эмоциях, которые вызвала сама игра. Ммм!  
> Когда мы с авторкой списались, я была рада предложить сделать перевод и поделиться с бо́льшим количеством людей этой милой историей. [Спасибо ей!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesslyfe5eva), а также [спасибо моей бете!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4tyranny)  
> И тебе большое спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
